Midnights without Misery
by Wobbuffet64
Summary: Corrin, having been stressed over the previous day's events, is unable to fall asleep. It looks like it will be another sleepless night until his wife, Soleil, decides to help in her own special way. Note: This is my last Corrin x Soleil fanfic for a while. Also, if any of you have seen a good M!Corrin x Soleil drawing, please tell me, I totally ran out of cover pictures, lol.


Corrin lied in his bed, tired and stressed. He couldn't sleep tonight as he had recently lost a promising soldier while attempting to eradicate the Faceless in a northern area. It was hard to imagine anything other than how he could've prevented it; he went over it a thousand times in his head. Understanding that this would probably be a sleepless night, he slowly got up from his bed, careful as to not wake his wife. He then strolled over to the nearest window and sat down. There he looked out into the night sky which was inhabited by hundreds of stars. "I wish I could've done something," he said to himself.

What Corrin wasn't aware of was that his wife did wake up, as if she sensed his absence, and slowly began to look around for her husband. Seeing that he wasn't in their bed, she slowly trudged over t their living room to see him staring in an absentminded manner off into the distance.

"Corrin, honey, are you okay?" Soleil asked, noticing how his body sagged and how his eyes had a clear gray around them.

Corrin jumped at the sound of Soleil's voice and quickly whirled around to see his wife, barely awake, starring at him with clear worry in her eyes. "Soleil…I'm sorry waking you again," he said guiltily, embarrassed at the fact he wasn't careful enough. Soleil chuckled at her husband's quick-to-apologize attitude. "Well, it isn't the first time," she stated as she sat beside him.

"So what happened this time?" Soleil asked, knowing her husband only did this when something was bothering him. Corrin drearily looked back out at the stars. "A good friend of mine died today," he answered with a sigh. Soleil nodded in understanding; Corrin was very close with many people, it was simply who he was. Soleil then proceeded to wrap her arm around Corrin's shoulder, hugging him tight as she starred of into the night sky.

"I wish you would tell me when these things happen," Soleil said, now turning towards Corrin. "You're no fun when you're constantly tired," she explained with a rather sad smile.

Corrin guiltily nodded, it wasn't uncommon for him to stay up all night and sleep all day. Soleil would never object to it, she knew he had to sleep, but it certainly bugged her. She commonly had to explain to Kana, their daughter, "Papa is sleeping so he can't play right now." Corrin looked back outside sighing as he recalled such facts. "Yeah, I know. I just can't sleep, no matter what I try," he claimed, annoyed at the cons of staying up all night.

"I think I could have the solution"

Corrin turned to see his wife, whom appeared to be no longer tired and had a strange spark of determination in her eyes, get up from where she was sitting and slowly walk to center of the living room. "Soleil, what are you doing?" Corrin inquired. As if on cue, she spun to face her husband with her signature grin motioning for him to come join her. Deciding to go along with whatever she was planning, Corrin got up and walked over to his wife.

"I think the best way to get you to sleep is to make you tired," Soleil explained, "And the best way to make you tired is to dance."

Corrin eyes widened, "Soleil, there is no way I am going to do that. I'm a terrible dancer!" Soleil put her hands to her hips, "Excuse me? You do know that you are talking to the world's number one worst dancer right?" Corrin opened his mouth but decided it wasn't worth arguing over. Soleil could be stubborn and Corrin was very much aware this was one of those times. Soleil internally grinned after seeing her husband surrender.

With that Soleil put her hands motioned for Corrin to grab ahold of them. "You do remember how to swing dance, right?" Soleil questioned. "Well…yes I do recall a few moves," Corrin assured her, thinking back to the times Laslow would explain it to him. With his hands now clasped around hers, they both began to step in almost perfect synchronization. Two steps to the right, then two to the left, and they finished by rocking their right heels back only to be connected together by their hands.

As they got into the rhythm, they soon began to twirl each other in circles. Their arms spinning round and round and their feet continuing to go in the same patter they started with. There would times when one of them would lose balance or step in the wrong direction, but they weren't half bad for a couple of amateurs. It was strange, Corrin thought, despite the misery he felt not more than a minute ago, he couldn't feel more in harmony right now. Soleil noticed his growing smile and mentally high fived herself for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

"Just so you know, we can do this anytime you want," Soleil proclaimed, enveloped in the energy that radiated from them as they continued to bounce all around. Corrin looked at wife, eyes bright and his smile wide. "I love you," Soleil said, now noticing the slight droop in Corrin's eyes which could only signify his oncoming slumber. "I love you more than you could ever now," Corrin proclaimed.

And with that, they continued to dance before they both lugged over to their beds and dropped out of conscience into each other's arms. This would be an important moment for Corrin. Because it showed him that even if all feels wrong, there will be someone there to help dance the night away.


End file.
